


Overnight Complications

by Incandescentflower



Series: Finding Their Way [2]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, sexy dream, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: Kurosawa awakes to something somewhat surprising.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Finding Their Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030785
Comments: 22
Kudos: 302





	Overnight Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kibounohane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/gifts).



> This is a prompt from [Kibounohane](/users/kibounohane/). Thank you for the fic idea and talking with me about these two!

It was still dark when Kurosawa awoke. He was bleary-eyed and dazed, exhausted. He didn’t think he could have slept much so he wondered why he was already awake, remembering suddenly where he was and _who_ he was now holding.

A soft, sweet moan drew his attention. He examined Adachi’s face. When he had seen him asleep before, his face was either placid with rest or twisted with fever. This face was something different. Adachi’s jaw dropped as he let out another low moan. This time his mouth made a small _o_ shape and his head tilted back.

Adachi’s body pressed firmly against his. His cock was very, very hard. 

Kurosawa swallowed. Adachi was clearly still dreaming, lost in whatever desires were playing through his mind. It made Kurosawa so utterly and completely turned on, he stiffened instantly. 

He had been given the opportunity to hear Adachi moan last night. He had felt him erect, rubbing against him. But Kurosawa had been kissing Adachi, caught up in feeling, overwhelmed with touching and wanting. He was not observing.

Now, he was frozen, watching Adachi writhe against his leg, overcome with what Kurosawa could only imagine was a very intensely sexy dream. 

Should he wake Adachi? Should he let him sleep? Would he be embarrassed if he realized what he was doing? Would Kurosawa lose his mind if he had to witness this scene for even a minute more?

Kurosawa’s mouth went dry. Adachi was so beautiful in his arms. His lips were soft and full. His face was flushed pink. The mole on his upper lip moved as Adachi let out another delightful sound.

Adachi moved his leg, slipping his thigh right between Kurosawa’s legs and rubbing right against his now aching cock. Kurosawa let out a surprising moan. That was not what he expected. He couldn’t let Adachi unconsciously maul him. Adachi would not feel good about that later.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa whispered in his ear. “Adachi, wake up.” 

Adachi opened his eyes, merely slits. He seemed to finally come back to himself when his eyes went wide as saucers. “K-k-kurosawa?”

“Hi,” he said, gently bringing his hand up to Adachi’s face and sliding his finger down his cheek. 

Adachi swallowed hard, looked down under the blankets and then went rigid, pulling himself up under the blankets.

Kurosawa’s stomach sank. He didn’t want Adachi to retract. “Adachi, were you dreaming?” he asked softly.

Adachi nodded. 

“Were you dreaming about me?”

“Yes.”

Kurosawa snuggled in close and whispered in Adachi’s ear, “It looked like you liked it. I liked watching you like it. Can you show me what was happening in your dream?”

“What?” Adachi said, his voice cracked. 

“Was I doing this?” Kurosawa asked, gently kissing Adachi’s neck. Adachi’s body finally relaxed as he made an agreeable noise.

“And was I doing this?” Kurosawa asked as he took a finger and slid it over the piece of skin on Adachi’s stomach along the elastic on his shorts, where his shirt had pulled up.

Kurosawa pulled up to look at Adachi’s face again, his hand now spread out on the skin of his stomach. Any piece of Adachi that he was permitted to touch felt like a revelation. He smiled at him, trying to reassure him. “What do you want, Adachi? I want to give you whatever that is. Please, let me.”

Adachi raised his hand to Kurosawa’s face and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. Kurosawa couldn’t help it. He wanted to make Adachi moan again. He wanted to see what he looked like lost in bliss. He wanted to make him feel everything.

Adachi said, “Yes,” against his lips and then took Kurosawa’s hand resting on his stomach and dropped it between his legs. 

This was very different from last night. This was not incidental touching and bodies rubbing. This was Adachi telling Kurosawa he wanted his hands on him. Kurosawa was going to lose it. 

Kurosawa propped himself up on his elbow and moved his hand over the fabric of Adachi’s shorts, feeling the shape of his cock through the material. Adachi’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out another indescribable sound. Kurosawa wanted to drop down and kiss those lips, but he didn’t want to miss a moment of this. He needed to see what Adachi liked, see how he moved, see what made him let go. 

All Kurosawa ever wanted was for Adachi to feel good. He was still completely and utterly shocked he got to do this. Kurosawa’s cock pulsed. He was unbearably turned on right now. All he could do was _want, want, want_.

Adachi stopped moving for a minute and looked up at him. He bit his lip and reached out to rub Kurosawa’s leg. Kurosawa lost his balance a bit, no longer able to keep himself at a distance. He laid back down next to Adachi, adrift in the sensations of Adachi’s hands on his leg and his hand on Adachi’s cock. So much for watching.

Adachi rocked his hips against Kurosawa’s hand. Kurosawa decided this meant he could try something else. He shifted his body closer to get a better angle and slipped his hand down Adachi’s pants. His skin felt silky and warm under his grasp. Adachi let out a loud groan that startled both of them. Kurosawa let out a light laugh, overwhelmed with fondness for Adachi. 

“Kurosawa, don’t laugh!” Adachi said, sounding so aggrieved, covering his face with his hands. “It is not my fault you’re as good at this as everything else.”

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Adachi!” Kurosawa insisted. “I was just...happy. I love hearing you sound like that.”

Adachi smiled, making it clear he had been teasing. “Can you make a sound like that for me, too?” he asked, pressing his hand against Kurosawa’s hardness. 

“Oh shit, yes, happily,” Kurosawa said, now panting into Adachi’s neck. Adachi slipped his hand down Kurosawa’s pants and started touching him. Adachi’s hand on him this way was the best feeling Kurosawa had ever experienced. They kissed again, lost in the intensity of being this close: their hands on one another, their lips touching, their tongues entangled, their shared breathing. 

Kurosawa wanted this to go on forever, but his body could not be hampered. He could feel his muscles tightening, feel his body inching ever closer. Adachi stroked Kurosawa harder as his own body clenched. Adachi’s warmth spilled over Kurosawa’s hand as his body shook, exquisitely beautiful as he was washed away in pleasure. That was all it took to make Kurosawa have a mind-altering orgasm. He let go, allowing Adachi’s hands to take him beyond all reason and reality. Everything he felt could no longer be contained in the mere shape of a mortal man. The expanse of his feelings for Adachi had been let free and there was now no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
